Missing Moments
by kingofthefayz77
Summary: Missing moments from when our favorite demigod child was growing up. Sally/Percy Oneshots.
1. On Naivety Part One-a Sort of Prologue

**Hi! I'm really happy you clicked on this story because this is something I've been trying to get off the ground for months now! (Sorry, I'm going to talk a lot, it's just who I am :P ) So basically I'm going to do Percy/Sally one shots of Percy growing up throughout the years because I really love writing them. For the first couple chapters or so I'm definitely going to try and go in chronological order but after each chapter title I will put the age of Percy in parenthesis (obviously since Percy isn't born yet there isn't any age now). I have a bunch of chapters lined up already but I'm totally open to suggestions for ideas (in fact, I would love it). I will try to post every Wednesday or Thursday morning-ish, I hope :) It's a short one shot today but I will hopefully post again tomorrow.**

**Sorry I rambled so much! Thanks again for reading this and please review, it really means a lot!**

* * *

_**1: On Naivety Part One and a Sort of Prologue**_

The fact of the matter is this: When you are young, you are naïve.

Now this is neither a good thing nor a bad thing, it is just simply the way of life. From the time we are small children we are told magical stories about princes and princesses, of castles and happily ever afters. So, naturally, as a small child you grow up dreaming of your one day magical, future life with no doubt at all in your mind that you will one day ride off into the sunset with your prince or princess.

The same can be said for future careers. As kids we are constantly asked what we want to be when we grow up and whatever splurts out of our mouth at that moment, whether it be something somewhat sensible like 'veterinarian' or something completely absurd like "dog" it is excepted. And so we grow up believing that perhaps we may one day be the dog we once dreamed we would be.

However the problem with all this youngness and all this naivety is that life doesn't always turn out the way we once planned it to be. In fact, it hardly ever ends up being even remotely close to that plan.

Sally Jackson considered herself, however, to be different from the norm, not quite as naïve as all the others. And, for the most part, she was. The thing she hadn't accounted for, though, was love. Love grabs us at unexpected moments and sweeps us off our feet. Before we know it we're dreaming up those fairy tale endings. Naïve without even knowing.

When she reflected back on it all Sally realized that, yes, she had been naïve those days, those stolen moments by the sea. Had it all been worth it though? That was the question at hand.

"I'll look on three," she whispered to herself. Her reflection whispered back at her from the bathroom mirror. She looked flushed and anxious, her cheeks bright and her eyes slightly wild.

"One." She couldn't do this. Knowing would make it worse.

"Two." Situations were flashing through her mind, most of them involving being on the run from monsters for the rest of her life.

"Three." She had to do it. She clenched her teeth and pried open her fingers, staring in disbelief at the little pink plus sign emblazoned on the stick she held in her hands.

She was pregnant. She was naïve.

* * *

**YAY YOU READ IT ALL THANK YOU PLEASE ACCEPT THIS VIRTUAL TROPHY OF GRATITUDE!**


	2. On Naivety Part Deux-Telling Poseidon

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got last chapter! They really mean the world to me! You honestly make my day! So basically this is kind of like the second part of the prologue, but Percy will be born next chapter, hooray! I just kinda wanted to show a little bit of Sally and Poseidon's relationship because we don't really get to see a ton of it in the books. I will try for these one-shots to remain as true to canon as possible but I might slip on a few tiny details here and there...sorry :)**

**Again thanks for reading and please review if you can! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

**_2: On Naivety Part Deux and Telling Poseidon_**

Sally was naïve once more, as she usually was when it came to matters dealing with Poseidon. For twenty minutes or so, after the initial shock wore off, she believed that they would have a normal family.

Her picture perfect family was going pretty well until Poseidon came home. Well, not home home. Sally was staying at the beach house in Montauk her uncle had always rented for the summer. She would be going to college in the fall…or she had been going, things would be different now that she was pregnant she supposed. So this summer Sally and a few girlfriends had stayed at the house as a sort of last hurrah before college.

And then she had met Poseidon. They had caught each other's eyes on the beach one day and the remaining weeks, hours, and days had become a whirlwind of kissing and sweet nothings. Her friends had gone home weeks ago, but Sally had remained, determined to figure out her life with Poseidon. They would stay together forever. They were meant to be.

Sally, in her nervous and jittery state, had decided to make dinner. Actually, she had made more of a feast. Spaghetti sat waiting on the table along with homemade garlic bread and side salads. She had even set the table with her best silverware and a pristine, white tablecloth. Had the red rose been overkill? Possibly. But it was worth it. Poseidon was worth it.

She had debated for a while how exactly to reveal to him she was pregnant. Should she slip the positive stick near the rose? Should she pull out some sort of sign and play music? She blamed the hormones for the last one. She had eventually decided upon just telling him outright. That is, if she ever got up the nerve to do so.

She was sitting on the couch, going over for the hundredth thousandth time what _exactly _she was going to say to Poseidon to reveal to him that he was a father, when she heard the seashell wind-chime by the front door jingle. That could only mean one thing.

She sprung up from the couch and ran down the hallway to the front door where she was promptly scooped up into a man's arms. She lay against his chest and breathed in deeply the wonderful smell of ocean and salt-water taffy. A man's face nuzzled against her own and she looked up to see green eyes staring intently down at her.

For the millionth time she felt herself star-struck by him. He truly was a god. He was in a younger physical state now, he looked to be around nineteen or twenty, although Sally knew he was actually much older. It didn't matter to her. Poseidon had even told her once that she made him feel young again. Her stomach still got jittery when she thought of that.

"How's my girl?" he asked as he set her carefully back on the earth. "Do anything interesting today?"

Sally's face flushed. _Tell him, tell him, tell him,_ something inside her chanted. But she couldn't, not yet. "Um…nothing too big," she said. "Just the usual really- novel writing and the sorts. I cooked us dinner, though."

"Thanks!" he said, letting her take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. Something was off with him tonight, Sally could tell. His smile was slightly more forced, his words almost pained. Maybe she shouldn't tell him…No. She had to do it tonight. He had a right to know.

"Spaghetti," he smiled as he sat down across from her at the table, "this looks tasty, babe."

"Thanks," she flushed. "Um, listen…Poseidon…" she started as he began eating.

He appeared lost in his thoughts though so she didn't speak for a moment. When he seemed to have returned to Earth again she opened her mouth to speak but instead he blurted out, "Sally, we need to talk."

"Wha-" she was caught off guard. "Well, sure, of course, say whatever you need to say."

His green eyes stared intently at his pasta and Sally became confused. She had never seen him this unconfident before. "Well, I…lately I've been having conflicts with my brother."

"Zeus," she said knowingly. There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning outside. Poseidon cringed.

"Don't speak his name, please, love, I don't want him to find me with you." He was still staring at the plate. "Well, the thing is that he wants me back at Olympus or back in my sea kingdom. He doesn't know about you, but he doesn't like all the time that I'm spending in the mortal world. He's starting to get suspicious."

_Tell him_, the voice urged. _Tell him you're pregnant now, make him want to stay. _But she still said nothing except, "So what do you need to do?"

"Well, I've…I've got to go," he finally spit out. Sally felt her stomach drop to her feet. He couldn't leave her. He was hers.

"But…but…," she spluttered, "but we were going to be a family!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, looking at her now with such shame and hurt in his eyes.

"Pregnant," she squeaked out. "We're pregnant."

He didn't look happy. He didn't even crack a short smile. None of this was going as planned. None of it at all.

"This can't be happening," he said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his face with his hands. "I've got to go back. I've got to go back to the sea."


	3. On Having a Baby and Being Alone

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long (I'm warning you now, I'm a procrastinator). I will try and be more timely with the next chapters. Butttt in this chapter we finally get to see our first glimpse Percy! **

**Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about giving birth so...basically this is just what I think happens...sorry for not being factual.**

**Also I think Sally is a little OOC in these first few chapters, but I kind of want to show a younger, more naive (hence the chapter titles) side of her. After Poseidon leaves and she's left with a kid, I think she has to toughen up but I wanted to show that, in these initial chapters at least, she's still kind of a kid herself.**

**Thanks for reading and please review it would mean a lot!**

* * *

"Three weeks," Poseidon whispered to her as they lay together that night. He reached a hand over to wrap it around Sally's ever-bulging belly. Her baby- their baby- kicked against his hand.

"Three weeks until you leave me," she responded. "Three weeks until you leave both of us." She linked fingers with him over her belly.

She watched as the usual shadow passed over his eyes as she mentioned his impending absence. He usually looked so young, but now he looked like he could be one thousand years old.

"I was going to say it was three weeks until we get to see our little girl."

"Well, you won't get to see her for very long will you?" Sally said. She knew she was being rude for no reason, but she couldn't help it. She could blame the hormones but she knew that the emotions she was feeling were real. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he had no choice, that Zeus was forcing him to leave her and their baby, but she was still harboring a little bit of anger towards him. Why couldn't he just defy Zeus? She knew Poseidon was powerful, super powerful, so why didn't he have enough power to take down Zeus?

"Aw, come on now, babe. You know that's not fair." Poseidon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. Spooned against each other he whispered in her ear, "You know I would stay with you and our baby forever if I could. You have to know that."

"I do," Sally sighed. "I do. I just…I just imagined we would stay together forever."

Now it was Poseidon's turn to sigh. "Forever means different things to each of us."

"I know. I just wish…" Sally fell quiet.

"We both do," he said and they spent the rest of the night in silence- there was really nothing else to say.

0000000000

Poseidon left early the next morning to go into New York to talk to Zeus. Sally was nervous about the meeting. Poseidon was going to try and convince Zeus to let Poseidon stay with Sally and their child. She could only hope and pray that Zeus would see that Poseidon needed to stay. She needed Poseidon. He needed her. He had told her himself. She was sure he would do everything in his power to make sure their little family stayed together.

She rolled out of bed, heading towards the kitchen for what she hoped would be a breakfast that would calm her nerves and take her mind off things a little. However when she stood up from bed she gasped as water trickled down her leg.

No. Nonononono. This couldn't be happening. This _wouldn't _happen. Not now.

She sat down in a chair, clenching her teeth as the first contractions started. "Poseidon!" she whispered in vain. She needed him. "Aaaah!" Another contraction hit.

Ok, ok, she needed to get to the hospital- that was for certain. Her baby may be perfect in her mind, but it was deciding it was coming out _now._ But how would she get to the hospital? She didn't really want to drive herself while she was having contractions. At the same time, what were her other choices. No friends lived near enough to drive her and she really had no family left. Should she call an ambulance?

No. She wouldn't make that big of a scene. She would just have to suck it up and drive herself.

Gritting her teeth, she got up from the table and headed towards the dark garage. She felt her way towards her car, one hand ever clutched on her bulging stomach. She threw herself into the car, panting heavily. Her baby couldn't be coming now, she wasn't even due! Sally put her sweaty head up against the headrest, closing her eyes. Why, oh, why was this happening now? When she was all alone?

She put the key into the ignition, listening as the engine purred to life. She was about to drive herself to the hospital when another contraction hit.

Suddenly, the ambulance didn't seem like such a bad idea.

0000000000

"Alright, honey, the baby's almost here!" The nurse holding Sally's hand gave it a squeeze.

Sally leaned back in her hospital bed and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "No," she panted. "I can't have it now. I have to wai-ahhhh!" She clenched her teeth and screamed as the final, awful contractions hit.

The nurse gave her a sad smile. "You can't wait now. This baby is coming and it's decided that it's coming today. Now give me a push and let's finish this out."

Sally closed her eyes, squeezing back tears. This couldn't be happening so, of course, it was. In her mind her giving birth had gone so differently. Poseidon had been there holding her hand, not some middle aged nurse with bad breath. She had been beautiful in her mind, not the sweaty, screaming mess she was now. But, she couldn't really keep this baby in much longer. Might as well get it out if it wanted out so badly.

She squeezed the side of the bed with one hand and the nurse's hand in the other and pushed. This was hell. This was hell. Everyone said having a baby was the best thing they had ever done but this was hell. She put her head back and yelled as the nurse said something about there being a head and oh please god just let this be over and she was pushing and pushing and she had to stop but she couldn't because something was coming out of her and it hurt and she screamed until-

"There we go." The doctor was holding her baby in his arms.

There was a moment of shocked silence where Sally felt her heart stop beating. Why wasn't she crying? And then the baby burst into screams, the loudest screams Sally had ever heard in her life and yet they were the best screams she had ever heard as well.

The doctor swaddled her in a blue blanket, which didn't make sense because the baby was a girl and placed her in Sally's arms.

"There you are," he said. "A handsome boy."

Sally stared dumbfounded for a moment at the little thing in her arms, wondering why she had always imagined him as a girl when he was such a handsome, little man. And he was _hers. _He lay in her arms, still screaming and squirming a little and she examined his tiny fingers and toes. A shock of black hair danced across his head. He was perfect.

"Perseus," she whispered. "My Percy." She had no idea where the name came from- she had been so sure she was carrying a girl that she hadn't bothered to research boys names, but in that moment the name seemed so perfect. "You're my little hero."

* * *

**I had originally planned for a little bit of angsty/Poseidon stuff going on at the end of this chapter, but I just thought the first Sally/Percy moment was sweet enough to end on it's own, so be looking out for some angsty/Poseidon stuff next chapter.**

**Also, next chapter will mark the end of this sort of prologue thing I've got going where everything is chronological. From then on I'm going to try and keep stuff somewhat chronological but it's going to be a little bit more of one-shots rather than a continuing story. Does that make sense?**

**Thanks again for reading and all the reviews, I've read every one and I really appreciate them!**

**Reply to ****_WildPowerxJ- _****I actually had a similar idea when planning this story and am going to have the event you mentioned happen in a couple of chapters or so. Great minds think alike, I guess! Feel totally free to use the idea too, I totally want to see what you come up with for the first Percy/Annabeth encounter!**


End file.
